Together at Last
by ginny babe13
Summary: ABANDONDED! THIS STORY IS UP FOR GRABS! CONTACT AUTHOR FOR MORE DETAILS! Harry and Ginny slip off to the Room of Requirement.A LOVELY time awaits them as they begin to get to know each other like never before.Rated T for mild sex scenes.
1. where are we going?

_A/N I'm only putting this story up 'cause my friends said it was good._

**DISCLAIMER: Harry and friends will never be mine, its all J.K Rowlings**

Three 17year olds sat around a large fire in the middle of a boringly-decorated common room, pouring over homework and talking in low voices. A bushy-brown haired girl had a slight look of excitement on her face, and was trying to hide it by focussing on her homework, although not succeeding. Meanwhile, the jet-black haired boy on her right was looking extremely elated and kept glancing at the stairs visible above the girl's head. Across from him, a fire-orange haired boy didn't look too happy, also keeping a keen watch on the stairs.

"So what was so urgent that you skipped dinner to talk to him?" inquired the fire-orange haired boy of the jet-black haired boy.

"Only my plans for tonight mate," he replied, an evil grin crossing his fane.

"And what would they include?" asked the bushy-brown haired girl.

"Now why would I…" his voice trailed off; an extremely pretty girl had just walked down the steps he had been keeping such a vigilant lookout on for the past half an hour.

He realised his mouth was hanging open and quickly shut it as he stood and strode up to his girlfriend, whom he was taking out for her 16th birthday.

"Wow Ginny, you look absolutely amazing," he told her with complete sincerity.

"C'mon Harry, it's her birthday, you can kiss her in my presence for tonight only you know," called the fire-orange headed boy from the fire.

Jet-black, or Harry as he is more affectionately known, grinned before coming in for perhaps his most passionate kiss ever, only coming up for air when their lungs screamed for it.

"Wow," exclaimed Harry and Ginny at once.

"If she wasn't my sister I'd be whooping for joy now mate," fire-orange paused for a moment, before, "Why can't you tell you tell us where you're takin' her. I mean she is my sister, and I did give permission, and I can withdraw it at any time. Plus you're my best friend and …Hey! Get back here! You haven't told us where you're going!" he cried as the couple were almost out he portrait hole; the exit of Gyrffindor common room.

Harry stuck his head through the hole only long enough to say "Ron, stop worrying, you'll find out tomorrow morning."

Harry and Ginny were already halfway down the long corridor before Ron worked out what Harry had said, and was therefore forced to rant and rave to Hermione, the busy-brown haired girl, whom his best friend and the only other person in the room.

"So where are we going Harry? 'Cause we can't get out of the castle, even with the invisibility cloak. So where are we going? Tell me Harry, please, please, pleeeeease tell me!" whined Ginny, but Harry just laughed and pulled Ginny in for a quick kiss, before they continued walking hand in hand down the corridor, invisibility cloak over themselves, Marauder map in hand.


	2. Room of Requirement

_A/N this chapter has a bit of sex in the end, so don't say you weren't warned!_

**DISCLAIMER: Harry and friends will never be mine, its all J.K Rowlings**

"Wait here, and stay under the cloak," Harry muttered to Ginny, inwardly laughing at the mixed look of excitement and annoyance on the young teens face.

He walked out of the invisibility cloak and took two steps towards the corner, before turning around and, looking Ginny straight in the eye, insisted

"I mean it Ginny, it's a surprise," before disappearing around a corner on the seventh floor corridor.

After becoming extremely annoyed at her boyfriend over the last five minutes, she was about to defy the wishes of The Boy Who Lived, and round the corner to demand what he was doing, when Harry turned the corner, a loving smile plastered on his face, eyes obviously looking for his usually- cheerful girlfriend.

"Ginny, you can take the cloak off now otherwise we'll be here all night and that would just be a waste of our time now wouldn't it?" Harry reminded her, and then there was the rustle of fabric, and in front of him stood a beautiful 16 year old with fire-orange hair. She had a look of extreme annoyance on her face, and was crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on sweetie, don't look like that. I want you to be happy. Ginny please be a good girl and be happy," as Harry finished he pouted until he saw that she wasn't going to relent. He smiled and then pulled an almost- unhappy Ginny in for a kiss before her petite hand in his large hand and steered her round the corner he had earlier disappeared around.

Ginny gasped. In front of them was a large golden door with the words 'Happy Birthday Ginny' emblazoned in silver across the top. Around the rim of the door were gems in a red that matched her hair perfectly. It was the most beautiful thing Ginny had ever seen. It rendered her speechless.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry. "There's more behind that door babe. C'mon you," he scooped her up into his arms and walked through the door which opened as he approached.

When the door shut behind them they were plunged into semi-darkness, as the only light were the candles sitting in middle of a small table. Harry gently placed Ginny on her own two feet as a miniscule house- elf scurried toward them.

"Please be seated. I will tend to your every need until you dismiss me, which you can do at any point in time. If you would like my services again merely call my name."

"And what is your name?" inquired Ginny, who had been looking around the room while the elf had been speaking. She had noticed that there was a large gold four- poster bed over the opposite side of the room.

"Jandi miss," the elf replied in her small squeaky voice.

"Well thank you Jandi. I'm sure you will attend to our every need quickly and promptly. Now, shall we be seated?" replied Harry, gesturing towards the delicately set ceder-wood table.

After Jandi had cleared their plates, Harry stood and offered his hand out to Ginny.

"Would you like to dance?" he inquired, as soft, slow music began to play.

"Of course," Ginny replied, as she gently took Harry's hand in hers and stood with the grace of a swan.

As they danced they held each other close, and gently swayed to the music. Then Ginny lifted her head and their eyes locked for a long minute, and then they kissed. The music in the background enveloped them and the kiss went on and on…

Then she curled her arms around his neck and he moved his hands over her back and down to her bum. He pressed her against him and the kiss got deeper. She opened her lips a little and allowed his tongue to explore her mouth as they moved towards the bed, a mass of body, clothes and bed linen.

Neither of them noticed a small house-elf disappear to warn his master of problems to come.

_A/N that's it. I was kinda hoping for it to be a bit longer but I get sick of writing long chapters. Any way, you know the drill, R+R._

_Bindy_


	3. Hey Baby

_A/N People, PLEASE review! I've had about 600 hits on the past 2 chapters, and only 2 reviews! so pretty please review!_

_And a massive thank you toDaniel Freakzand Roxxi-and-Ali, who actually DID review!_

_Remember, you review for my story, I'll reply then read your stories and review for them too! Happy Reading!_

**DISCLAIMER: Harry and friends will never be mine, its all J.K Rowlings**

**

* * *

**

For the second time that morning, Ginny flushed the toilet and washed her hands, before cleaning her teeth to rid her mouth of the smell and taste of spew. After all this, she looked and smelt fine, even if she didn't feel it.

Summoning her robes, she changed from her pyjamas as she checked her watch. She silently swore. She had missed breakfast and was now unusually hungry. She would just have to visit the kitchen and get some food from the house-elves down there. Thinking of this she ran down the dormitory steps.

"Fred, George, where are you two? Oh, hi 'Mione. You haven't seen Fred and George have you? I missed breakfast and need to down to the kitchens. Oh where in the magic world are they?" Ginny rambled, more to herself than to Hermione.

"Gin, slow down. Fred and George don't go to Hogwarts anymore, remember?"

"Oh right. I'm sorry, I'm just a bit lost right now. Forgetting things, you know. Well, I guess I'll just have to go hungry, at least until lunch," she replied as she turned and started walking back up the steps she had previously hurtled down.

"Hang on a second. I know how to get into the kitchens, and you look really hungry?"

"How do you-"

"Fred and George told me about it once. Come on, or else they'll stop cooking and start doing all their chores," Hermione explained as she pulled Ginny out the portrait hole and in the direction Ginny assumed was the direction of the kitchens.

* * *

Having finally stuffed herself so full she thought she would burst, Ginny was walking alongside Hermione, both of them silently content with their own thoughts. 

It wasn't until they had clambered through the portrait hole and walked up to the girl's dormitory that Hermione finally broke the silence.

"Um, Ginny, can we talk? Good. Um, well, ah, I know you and Harry had sex a few weeks ago, and I think the, um, sex has affected your memory and other things. I think-"

"Hermione, how on earth can having sex affect your memory? Answer me that?"

"Um, well, a study by St. Mungos proves that women who are well, um, ah, pregnant, can suffer from slight memory loss. I think you are 'cause I remember you saying a couple of days ago your period is late so maybe you should just check it out? Please?" she finished, and was about to start pleading when she saw a slight look of relief cross Ginny's face and saw she was going to relent.

"Fine. But where am I gonna do a test? I am so not going to Pomfrey, and Hogsmeade isn't for an-oth-er… Why do you have an extremely scary and weird evil-looking smile on your face Hermione?"

"Because my mum just happened to pop a muggle pregnancy test in my trunk. No idea who she thought I would end up having sex with, but anyway, you're more than welcome to use it. Stay here, I'll just go grab it," Hermione finished, a mixture of sadness and relief etched onto her face.

* * *

"Okay Gin, the two minutes are up. Are you gonna read it or am I?" Ginny didn't open her eyes or her mouth as she passed the muggle pregnancy test to Hermione. 

After hearing Hermione gasp, she dared to open one eye, and after seeing her nodding head, opened both eyes. The other girl handed her the white plastic stick as a huge smile crept onto her face.

"Congratulations Gin you're gonna have a baby! Wow. Well, you better tell Harry. On no. No way! You know I wont be able to keep a secret this big! Ginny, don't look at me like that. Oh fine, I'll keep quiet. Nut you're gonna have to tell him soon, 'cause I think he'll notice. And for goodness sake, calm down!"

* * *

_Hope you like it. If you do, REVIEW! (You can also review if you hate it. I love getting flamers!)_

_bindy_


	4. IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR MY READERS

Hey guys!!

Sorry about not updating.

Um just to let you know, I will no longer be writing this story. I have no drive or inclination to continue with it.

So, therefore, THIS STORY IS UP FOR GRABS!!

So if you would like to continue with this story, or you know of somebody who would, drop me a private message or a review and we'll set something up.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I am truly sorry that I cannot complete this story.

With love,

Ginny babe13  
_22 May 2009_


End file.
